1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a female electrical connector having a substantially sleeve-shaped electrically contacting portion in which a male terminal is to be inserted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A female electrical connector which is comprised of a sleeve-shaped electrically contacting portion and an electric wire connecting portion of a substantially U-shape in section is so far known.
Disposed in the above-mentioned electrically contacting portion is a resilient contact piece formed by folding back a strip defined by extending one end of the rear plate portion thereof and bending the strip in a circular-arc shape so as to give it a resiliency. Further, this electrically contacting portion has a projection formed on the wall thereof opposite to the resilient contact piece and which projects towards the latter. The arrangement is made such that a male terminal can be gripped between the resilient contact piece and the projection to make electrical connection with the male terminal. The contact pressure in the electrically contacting portion, and hence, the force required to insert the male terminal is determined by the spacing between the resilient contact piece and the projection.
Further, the arrangement is made such that an electric wire, the core of which is exposed by peeling off the insulating coating at its portion to be electrically connected, is fixedly secured to the above-mentioned electric wire connecting portion by a suitable means such as clamping or the like.
The above-mentioned electrical connector has been disadvantageous in that, when external forces are exerted on its walls to cause deformation of the projections towards the resilient contact piece, the above-mentioned spacing is narrowed thus requiring application of increased contact pressure in the electrically contacting portion, and hence, increased male terminal inserting force, and if the insertion of the male terminal is made repeatedly in this condition, then the curved portion of the resilient contact piece is deformed generally in a flat shape so that the resilient contact piece 112 loses its resiliency, and as a result, the contact pressure in the electrically contacting portion 100 is reduced, thus causing a poor electrical contact.
The present invention has for its object to solve the above-mentioned problem in the prior art and provide an electrical connector which is free from the risk of electrically contacting portion causing a poor electrical contact due to the deformation thereof.